I Missed You
by Jillian13.2000
Summary: A short Tribias one-shot. CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR ALLEGIANT!


Tobias POV

I see Tris. The love of my life is standing before me with outstretched arms. A tear rolls down my cheek.

"A-a-am I dead? Are you really here? Tris?" I stutter.

"You are really dead. I'm really here." she says with a sad smile on her face. I take her outstretched hand and she helps to pull me up. I pat her up and down, then do the same to myself. I smile and pull in close. God how I've missed her.

I let out a sob that wracks my body. She pulls back and looks into my eyes. She lets out a sob next.

"I've missed you so much! I've waited for the day when you would join me up here! I've missed doing this…" she chokes out in a whisper. She stands up on her tip toes and kisses my lips gently. I kiss her back.

"I've waited for this day too! I admit I was in shock and deep down I was slightly angry but I understand now. Everyday I thought about you! I thought about your stormy blue-gray eyes that can see into my soul. The fierce determined look I remembered in your eyes is what stopped me from committing suicide. I have never stopped loving you Beatrice Prior!" I say. I lean down and kiss her with all the love, angst,longing, and passion I have felt since she died into that kiss. It is a kiss like no other we have shared.

"I never stopped loving you either Tobias Johnson Eaton!" She cries back. She kisses me again but this one more desperate.

"Tobias?" It is my mother. She died two years ago of a disease that had been slowly killing her since she lived among the factionless.

"Mom?" I ask incredulously, pulling away from Tris. I give my mother a hug. We had repaired our bond after she moved into my apartment five and a half years ago.

"Why are you here? How did you die?" she questions me.

I look down sadly as I say "Marcus came and hunted me down, because he wanted revenge before he dies. He succeeded."

"That-"

"Evelyn that is enough. What Marcus did was wrong but you can't change it now." Natalie, Tris's mother, states calmly as she walks into where ever we are holding hands with Andrew, Tris's father. Evelyn grunts in acknowledgement.

"You did good Four." I hear a familiar voice say. Tori.

"Tori!" I shout. I gather her into my arms in a friendly hug and then pull back and look into her eyes. I should see if she knows.

"Do you know about George?" I ask tentatively.

"Yes. Although I'm sad I died before seeing him again or even knowing he was still alive I'm glad to know he's still alive." she says sadly. I walk away from Tori, back to Tris and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Four I need some help!" another familiar voice says.

"Will!" I give him a "man-hug" and whisper in his ear "Did you forgive Tris?"

"Yes…" he whispers back. I release him and go back to Tris again.

"Look who else I found to keep me company while I waited for you to join us up here." Tris says with a small smile. That small gesture if happiness makes my heart flutter. She gestures to her right where Uriah stands.

A tear rolls down my cheek when I look at Uriah. "I'm so sorry Uriah! I didn't look after you! My own stupidity killed you in the end! Please forgive me!" I gush. Who would've thought you'd see a day where Tobias Johnson Eaton begs forgiveness to anyone but Tris.

"I forgave you a long time ago." Uriah says with a small smirk. We share a man-hug. "Look who else I found!" he says with a goofy grin on his face. I never thought I would've missed that grin but I had. He steps aside and I see Lynn and Marlene.

"Four!" they squeal! Lynn squealing? This is a different world entirely!

"Did you just squeal, Lynn?" I ask smirking.

"Oh come on! I told you the mushy feelings would be gone by the end. Apparently Tris gets most if the tears from the great and mighty Four.

"I'm not great and mighty! I cried like everybody else about Tris! In fact I sobbed like a baby! I couldn't bring myself to erase my mother's memories! If I were great and mighty I wouldn't have done those things!" I shout. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." Marlene says. She comes forward and gives me a hug. I'm stiff for a minute but then I melt in to the comfort of Tris at my side and Marlene hugging my front. Soon Evelyn joins, then Uriah, then Natalie, then Tori, then Will, after Will Andrew joins the hug. Then last but not least Lynn joins the group hug. In this moment I know I did the right thing not taking the memory serum. I silently look down and thank Christina from saving me from myself.

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
